Resignation, As You Walk Away
by sexylemonface
Summary: Yoochun falls for one of his best friends... Afraid of loosing friendship. Yunho finds out about a friends feelings in a heated situation. Changmin's hungry. YOOSU. YUNJAE. I DEFINATELY do NOT own DBSK! I WISH! Rated M for lemon s  later.
1. RAYWA Chapter One

**Title:** Resignation, as You Walk Away  
**Author:** sexylemonface**  
Pairings:** Yoochun/Junsu**, **Yunho/Jaejoong**  
Warnings:** Lemon-y goodness (probably not in this chapter)  
**Chap Summary:** Yoochun has fallen for one of his best friends and is afraid to say anything in case it might harm the friendship.  
**Note:** Dongbangshinki _fighting~_

**Extra Note: **I've made it that Yoochun lives on his own, Jaejoong and Yunho are roomates and so are Junsu and Changmin :)

* * *

**Part of a conversation with a good friend about starting to write this fic.**

_**Me:**__ I'm writing a fanfiction… of Yoochun… and Junsu_

_**Friend: **__Oh! You mean pairing?_

_**Me:**__ Yeah, I feel like such a pervert -_-_

_**Friend:**__ You are… It's great!_

_I love this friend 3_

(The main reason I feel like more of a pervert for this fic is because they're _actually_ **real people**!)

* * *

**Resignation, as You Walk Away**

**- Chapter One -**

* * *

"Man you messed that up" Yoochun whispered to himself as Junsu walked away. He watched him out of the window until Junsu was completely out of sight. Running a hand through his hair he let out a sigh of frustration and sat down at his piano, starting to play. Once he had finished he was in higher spirits and he thought about what Junsu would be thinking at that very moment, he chuckled at what his mind came up with. For the romantic type, the stuff his mind was able to put together was astounding. Ever since Junsu had written that song, he couldn't look at cute Xiah the same.

"Intoxication alright,"

Yoochun sighed, remembering the turn of events that had just taken place. He had gotten so close to telling Junsu everything, down to the last tear; and now that it hadn't actually been said he was rather annoyed but yet still the slightest bit relieved. Though he did tell him he cared for him deeply and loved him, he obviously took it as if he was meaning as a friend and told him he felt the same. He looked down at his chest; he was wearing a very low-necked, black, three-quarter sleeved top, and there on his chest were the words "Always keep the faith". He smiled. Yes, it was the motto of DBSK but there were many hidden meanings behind the quote. The one that Yoochun was closest to was keeping his faith in Junsu, even if it never turned into something romantic like he had wanted for so long. He then thought of Jaejoong, he had also gotten the same tattoo. Yoochun wanted to talk to his best friend, get some advice and he trusted Jaejoong more than any other person.

"Yoochun-ah? Are you there?"

Yoochun jumped slightly at the sudden interruption then turned around to see the exact person he was thinking of. He stood up and gave him a warm smile before speaking.

"Hyung! What are you doing here? Actually I wanted to talk to you about something..."

Jaejoong walked inside and sat down on the piano stool where Yoochun had just freed and crossed his legs. He gave Yoochun a loving, trusting look and sighed quietly.

"What is it?"

"Jaejoong, this is hard for me. I don't know how to tell you." Yoochun pulled up a chair so that he was now facing his friend. "Well I've fallen for someone. Someone we know and are close to."

"Hmm… What does she look like?"

Yoochun blushed. "It's a 'he',"

Jaejoong sat back slightly and held the look of contemplation on his face. They sat like that for a while and Yoochun wished he knew what Jae was thinking.

"Ok..." Jaejoong spoke quietly. "Junsu,"

Yoochun stared in surprise. He was completely shocked that the first assumption Jaejoong made was right on the mark. "Is it really that obvious?" Yoochun averted his eyes and fiddled with his hands. Jae leaned forward and put a hand on his shoulder in a very comforting manner.

"Yoochun, it's obvious to _me._ But that doesn't say that much really, does it? I mean… I'm your best friend, I _know_ you; your habits, why you act the way you do about things…" Jaejoong leaned back again and sighed, running a hand through his hair. "The way you act with Junsu is… not the same as the way you act with anyone. It's like… you'd do anything just so he's smiling. It's actually rather sweet. I had an assumption from a while ago, but never fully thought." Jae leaned forward to tilt Yoochun's head up so he was looking into his eyes again. "Thank you for telling me, I'm glad you trust me this much." Jae smiled his cute, sweet, innocent yet somehow sexy smile and Yoochun couldn't help but return it.

"Thanks Jaejoong, you make it all seem kind of better. I would say that I wish that I could take us back when we didn't know each other, but that's not entirely true. I love knowing him, and being around him. Life was just so much better before I fell for him. I became so persistent in wanting him - as more than a friend - but then whenever he calls me Hyung or even friend I realize that it can't happen. _Just_ a friend" Yoochun sighed in an almost defeated manner.

"I may not know Junsu as well as you, but we're still fairly close. As all the members have become…" Jaejoong stood up and walked the short distance to the kitchen, grabbing necessities out of the cupboards he knew so well now. He started making something, Yoochun couldn't think what it was yet and honestly was rather wrapped up in his thoughts and what Jae was saying more than what he was doing. "But… the way he acts around you is also different than he acts around others. You can really tell that he cares about you and appreciates you. I know he has changed a lot since little 'Angel Xiah' but somehow when he's around you that side of him comes out more. He becomes bubbly and cute… loving." Jaejoong kept working in the kitchen.

"I was going to tell him today, it seems like every time I try… Something comes up that stops me, makes me worry immensely that I might lose his friendship. Maybe it's not too late… But then I try to keep in mind that no matter what I say can ever change the way he thinks of me. His mind is set so I won't be so selfish." Yoochun looked down again, blushing slightly.

"What are you meaning by 'His mind is set'?"

Yoochun looked up again, "Just a friend."

Jaejoong stopped what he was doing for a second; he leaned back on the bench and looked at Yoochun with an unreadable expression. "How are you so sure? I mean I'm not telling you to rush into anything but I've seen the way he acts around you…" Jae broke eye contact and a slightly spaced out expression crossed his features. "Though it could be just that he cares for you and loves you as a friend…" He looked back, and smiled mischievously. "Always keep the faith," Again, Jae kept on with what he was doing in the kitchen, cleaning everything up as he went.

"You know that I don't want to give up on him, my feelings have become so strong. But the only way I can be sure I won't completely loose him is that I don't say anything. I have to give up on him."

Jae held a bowl in one hand and dragged Yoochun over to the dining table with the other, making him sit down. He put the bowl in front of him. It was his homemade ramen. Yoochun smirked and looked up at his friend.

"Thank you."

Jaejoong only smiled and sat down on the opposite side after grabbing his own bowl. They sat there eating in silence for a while and once Yoochun finished he realized Jae still hadn't said anything after his previous comment. He cleared his throat.

"What do you think Hyung?"

Jae looked up. "It seems to me you have made up _your_ mind."

"In my mind yes, but in my heart no… I just don't know what to do. I want him… need him to know. But it's so hard."

"It's ok, I understand…" Jaejoong trailed off, looking thoughtful. Yoochun kind of wanted to push for more but he was just so tired.

"Joongie-ah, I'm tired."

Jaejoong stood up and took their bowls up to the sink, washing them and putting them away. He went over to Yoochun and hugged him. "Try not to think about it too much, you're too handsome for that expression."

Yoochun smiled and returned the friendly hug. "We'll see, see you later."

Jaejoong left without another word and all Yoochun could do was lie on the couch, closing his eyes, yet unable to sleep.

* * *

Jae thought about Yoochun and how bad he must feel. It was obvious he wanted Junsu to know, he just couldn't bring himself to actually doing it. He walked through the park and decided to sit on a swing and collect his thoughts. He subconsciously started to swing slightly, getting higher every few swings. He saw Junsu out of the corner of his eye and tried hopelessly to slow himself, ending up with him stumbling and actually falling off onto his front. Junsu walked up to him and laughed, giving him a hand to stand up.

"That was hilarious, you should have seen it!"

"Care to do a re-enactment?" Jae poked his tongue out, making Junsu punch him playfully in the arm.

"What are you doing here anyway? Did you come from Yoochun's?" Junsu's face enlightened as the name crossed his lips and he smiled cutely.  
Jae remembered about everything then, he knew what he had to do.

"Ah, yes I did. Actually there's something you should know." Junsu let thoughtful yet intrigued, it was almost a look of knowing and Jaejoong really wondered if he _did_ already know. "Well when I went to Yoochun's he confessed something to me, he said he had fallen for someone. So I, being oh so slow asked what she looked like. He told me in wasn't a she…"

Junsu started laughing. "Ok, ok… So you're saying to me that our romantic, manly, sexy, muscular Yoochun is... _gay?_" Behind the look of hilarity, Junsu held an expression of knowledge. He knew exactly what Jaejoong was saying, he knew about Yoochun's feelings. The way Jaejoong explained it though, it made Junsu almost freak out at the truth, but not necessarily in a bad way.

"I really don't think he sees it in the way that he's gay. More that he's fallen for a guy, he's not attracted to anyone else, physically _and_ emotionally." Jae refrained from actually saying who it was Yoochun had fallen for, yet he had the overpowering urge to. He went to speak but Junsu had started to walk away fairly quickly. "Wait! What are you doing?"

Junsu turned around. "I know it's me! I have to… talk to him." He sounded fairly frustrated, but his tone was reserved, caring.

"Don't do anything stupid."

Junsu turned back and kept going on his way to Yoochun's house. Why did his thoughts have to be confirmed by Jae, and not Yoochun himself? He was so mad, and hurt, but yes of course he returned the feelings, how couldn't he? This was Yoochun, anyone could love him. It was just so easy to.

Jaejoong let himself fall to the ground; he rolled over onto his back and stared up at the sky. "I better not have done something completely idiotic." He sighed.

* * *

Yoochun sat up quickly at the sudden loud intrusion, Junsu had just burst through the door, throwing a pillow at him.

"Junsu-ah! W-what are you doing here?"

"I know about your feelings ok, I know."

"Junsu… I'm so sorry. I know nothing can happen, it's ok, just forget it."

"Wait, what? I was happy during all those times with you, but it must have been hard for you." He looked down. "It's not like I didn't know your feelings, I felt it too, but letting you go… Letting you go is not something I'm used to. I despise you for having no choice but to do so…" He made eye contact with Yoochun again, "Why didn't you say anything? Or couldn't you? Didn't you think of me at least a little? If you like me… if you… love me…" Junsu's voice broke on the last two words. "Why did you say these things if you were going to end it like this?"

Yoochun felt tears coming to the surface and took a deep breath, trying miserably to collect himself.

"What things are you talking about?" Yoochun tried his hardest to sound strong, but the pain in his voice was so clear.

"You tell me you care for me, you would do anything for me and yet you keep the biggest secret from me. How did you know that I didn't feel the same? You know what... I DO! Do I have to hate YOU? Or am I supposed to blame myself? If only I could turn back time… I just want to go back to before…" Junsu walked over to Yoochun and sat on the couch next to him, still not fully looking him in the eye.

Yoochun sat there in silence, he had no idea what to say or do. He was generally good with words, he used to know what to do in every situation, but this… this was completely new to him.

"Fine, I won't ask anymore. If you want to leave me, go without turning back. I won't shed my tears because that'll just make my heart weaker. I can faintly see you going further away…" Junsu wiped at the tears in his eyes. "I think I will despise you a lot, I have to endure it so that I can forget. I won't ever do anything like love again… I wanted to give my last love to you who turned away… I hope you are happy. I hope you meet someone better than me" Junsu went to stand up but Yoochun grabbed his arm, forcing him to sit back down again. Junsu finally looked into Yoochun's eyes. The pain they held was outstanding, but then there was something else. Something unbelievably comforting and warming, he felt at home.

"You know, I can't stop falling in love with you; I'm losing my control, but… I'm afraid of losing a best friend…" Yoochun looked into Junsu's eyes and let his overpowering urge take over. He kissed him. It wasn't like anything else. It was warm and sweet and absolutely loving. He felt the feelings Junsu really had flow over him and he pulled him closer. He broke away and looked at his friend again. "I love you. I know, I shouldn't love you but someday we can let our love…" Yoochun was cut off by Junsu's lips, not only had he kissed him but now he had been kissed. This time it was different, more heated. Junsu pulled himself closer.

* * *

**A/N: **Holy mother of Jae… So proud of myself for this. Ah! I love it so much! Yoosu is amazing, and this is so sweet. Hope you liked (:

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES ((If you left a review look here!))**

_**Grossology Fanatic:**_ Omg I will asap! Just need to write it ^_^"

**_Sunny: _**You are way too cute! Ah! Hehe good bad, and yaaaaaaaay **I **make **YOU **shiver! Wow, Yoochun grunting is not the only one? :P

_**Taurus97: **_Oh god, I'm so slack... I've written more but I don't know where it is.. yeah I'll continue eventually


	2. RAYWA Chapter Two

**Title:** Resignation, as You Walk Away  
**Author:** sexylemonface**  
Pairings:** Yoochun/Junsu**  
Warnings:** Jae on Jae, Yunho fighting with himself about being on Jae...  
**Chap Summary:** Jaejoong feels the frustration of his crush, things get heated.  
**Note:** sexylemonface enjoys Sexy Lemons!

**Extra Note: **I've made it that Yoochun lives on his own, Jaejoong and Yunho are roomates and so are Junsu and Changmin :)

* * *

**Resignation, as You Walk Away**

**-Chapter Two-**

* * *

Jaejoong couldn't stop thinking about what could be going on with Junsu and Yoochun. All he really wanted was for them to be happy, he so hoped that he didn't just completely ruin any chance of this happening. Even though this was running through his mind, somehow he was still able to think about the one that HE had fallen for. He told Yoochun he understood earlier, about not being able to tell Junsu everything easily and he almost ended up telling him about his own personal just wanted to be there for him, he didn't want to drag him down with his own problems. Jae got up and started on his way home. The more he tried not to think about Yoochun, the more he started to think about Yunho. The worst thing for him was that he had loved him for so long that now the lust was kicking in, and strongly. Just thinking about that muscular body of his sexy roomate got his blood running. Whenever they'd perform he'd keep looking over at the hottie, seeing the sweat trickle down his face and neck, his eyes would wander down and linger on his chest. Oh how Jaejoong loved his chest. He shaked his head rather violently.

"Stop it, Babo..."

Jaejoong didn't realize he had already wandered far enough to be home and bumped into Yunho since he hadn't looked up.

"Woah! Jeez Jae, watch it. And why are you a babo? I mean other than the obvious.."

Jaejoong looked up and into Yunho's eyes, and if he didn't know any better the way he was being looked at was sexual. He didn't believe it, it must just be his mind seeing what he wants to see.

"Uhh, hellooo~?"

"Oh, sorry. I just had a kind of intense talk with Yoochun. Never mind."

Jaejoong walked past Yunho and thought he headr his whisper something like "I hope he's okay..." though he didn't stop. He again thought it was just his mind playing tricks on him. Jaejoong made his way through the rest of the house house to the bathroom. He closed the door and sat on the edge of the bath trying to reduce his speeding heart. Just being close to Yunho was enough to turn him on now, and seeing what he saw within him didn't help one bit. Jaejoong loosened his belt and slid his hand into his pants, grabbing onto his growing erection. He closed his eyes and imagined Yunho was the one who was touching him, pleasuring him. He started to move his hand back and forth and couldn't help but whisper Yunho's name over again. He moved his elbow to get a better angle but ended up knocking over one of the ornaments on the bathtub. With his other hand he sucked and nipped on his fingers, sending jolts of tingles down his fingers and through his arm. He fastened his grip on his member slightly as he quickened the pace. He was panting and moaning louder than he thought, but he was so wrapped up in his mind and thoughts of Yunho that he didn't care.

* * *

Yunho watched in confusion as Jae walked past him in a rather spaced-out way and he worried for him.

"I hope he's okay.." He whispered to himself

He let Jaejoong go but watched as he wandered in the general direction of the bathroom. Yunho followed slightly, still worried about what exactly was on Jaejoongs mind. Sure he could of had a big discussion with Yoochun but there was something else and Yunho couldn't shake the feeling that it had something to do with him. Lately Jaejoong had been treating him different, sometimes good - sometimes not. He would be extra good to Yunho but then he'd look like he had something to hide and started to treat him below average. Yunho shook his head and stopped following Jaejoong, if he wanted him to know about it wouldn't he just say something? He sat down on the couch and started to read the closest magazine to him he could. It was all about the most popular korean bands, on the cover there was of course DBSK, but also SHINee, Big Bang and even the rookie band C.N. Blue. Yunho jumped slightly as he heard a bang come from the bathroom and put the magazine back on the coffee table. He got up and made his way quietly to the bathroom door. He heard his name being said and wondered what was going on so he slowly, as quietly as he could, opened the door. When he saw what was happening inside he stepped backwards and fell onto the floor. With this, Jaejoong realized he had been spotted and with wide eyes jumped and fell back into the bath tub with a splash - not realizing there was still water in it - knocking over the soap dish and other ornament as he went.

"Holy shit.." Yunho said under his breath.

The main thing he couldn't understand was how damn _turned on_ he now was. By seeing Jaejoong biting his lower lip, cheeks flushed and whispering his name over again. Yunho's pants were starting to feel ridiculously uncomftorable and he knew what was happening.

"Oh god... Why do I have to wear such tight damn pants."

Yunho was not only frustrated at being so horny but also at how bad he wanted to just not think about it and jump on Jaejoong. He adjusted his pants and started to steady his breathing, slowly he came down from the hype.

"Y-Yunho~?"

Jaejoong slowly looked through the 1/3 open door and saw Yunho sitting on the floor. Their eyes made contact for a second and then he slipped back into the bath tub, this time hitting his head on the opposite edge really hard. He tried to get up but it seemed that his vision was going blurry and the usual movement he'd make for getting up ended up just being a bit of a twitch.  
Yunho swiftly made eye contact with Jae before his friend fell back into the bath, since he wasn't able to see that far into the bathroom all he heard was a loud bang. Yunho jumped up from his sitting position and saw Jae's eyes space out and then close. He then went over and pulled Jae out of the bath, carrying him bridal style to his room. Yunho put him down on the bed, not at all caring about the wet mess that was being left behind. He put his ear to Jae's mouth to hear his breathing, there was a slight gurgle and Yunho knew that he had breathed in some water.

"Oh god Jae, you babo."

Yunho knew what he had to do, so he used one of his hands to plug up Jaejoong's nose and the other to open his mouth. He slowly put his lips to Jae's and then blew, when he moved away Jaejoong sat up and violently coughed up water all over Yunho's top.  
Jaejoong blinked a few times, clearing the haze that had taken over his vision and looked up at Yunho. Only then did the reality of everything that just happened hit him.

"Oh my god.. Yunho.. I'm so sorry. With what happened.. I mean.. What you saw.. and now I.. Oh my god.."

Jaejoong looked down and felt tears start to well in his eyes, he was so humiliated. He rushed off of Yunho's bed but also got up too fast, he got extremely light headed and found himself in Yunho's arms once again. He stood up straight and all he could think of to do was push Yunho away and so that's what he did. Yunho hit into the wall and stared at Jaejoong, absolutely gobsmacked about what had just happened. Jaejoong rushed off and closed himself in his bedroom, locking the door in the process.  
Yunho wasn't far behind Jaejoong and he was faced with a door being slammed, narrowly missing his actual face.

"Jaejoong... Please come out. I just want to talk."

Yunho knocked on the door and Jaejoong ignored it. Jae got changed as quickly as possible and when he barged out the door, Yunho was once again knocked out of the way and this time ended up on the floor. Jae hurriedly made his way to the wash room and put all his wet things in the washing machine for later. He couldn't stand the embarrassment and no way did he want to face Yunho after that, so instead he grabbed a jacket as he rushed out the door. What he didn't realize was that Yunho was on his tail the whole time, he got about half way out the door when Yunho grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him into a tight embrace, one that Jaejoong couldn't free himself from. This was the breaking point, Jaejoong's legs felt weak and they started to shake. He felt tears come to the surface again but this time they flowed down his flushed cheeks. Yunho felt his friend start to sob and he felt like crying too, but he didn't let himself. He had to be strong, for Jaejoong.

"JaeJae.. There's nothing to be embarrased about. You can't help the way you feel." Yunho sighed and thought about how he also felt. He didn't even think about it until now but the feelings that Jae obviously had for him, he returned.

Jaejoong sniffed and pulled himself from Yunho's arms, wiping his face with the jacket he grabbed before tossing it aside.

"I'm so sorry Yunho. I shouldn't feel like this, it's just so wrong."

Yunho couldn't believe what he was hearing and moved Jae's head so that they were looking into each others eyes. Jaejoong looked like he was going to blot at any second and so Yunho didn't wait for that to happen. He leaned in and kissed Jaejoong passionately. Yunho forced his tongue into his mouth and took in the amazing sensation that radiated throughout his entire body. It felt like jolts of electricity were going through his limbs and when he broke away Jaejoong fell to the ground. He stared, wide eyed.

"J-jaejoong? Are you okay?"

Jaejoong couldn't believe what had just happened. After everything, how was it possible that Yunho held the same feelings for him? He started to sob again, and Yunho mistook it for a bad thing.

"I'm s-sorry Jae.. Uhh.." Yunho crouched down in front of him and put his hand on his shoulder. "I didn't mean to hurt you.."

"You idiot..." Jaejoong slowly looked up and smiled. "I'm happy!"

Jaejoong tackled Yunho and straddled him on the ground, cuddling into his chest. Yunho was seeing him in a whole new light now and couldn't help but laugh and the adorable bundle that was clinging to him in joy.

"So Jaejoong... Does this mean we're 'together'?"

Jaejoong stood up abruptly and put a hand to his mouth, looking down at Yunho, shocked.

* * *

**A/N: **Hehehe I am evil aren't I... Well I'm loving that I am managing to write a ff without too much at once... If you know what I mean ;)

**Title:** Resignation, as You Walk Away  
**Author:** sexylemonface**  
Pairings:** Yoochun/Junsu**  
Warnings:** Jae on Jae, Yunho fighting with himself about being on Jae...  
**Chap Summary:** Jaejoong feels the frustration of his crush, things get heated.  
**Note:** sexylemonface enjoys Sexy Lemons!

**Extra Note: **I've made it that Yoochun lives on his own, Jaejoong and Yunho are roomates and so are Junsu and Changmin :)

* * *

**Resignation, as You Walk Away**

**-Chapter Two-**

* * *

Jaejoong couldn't stop thinking about what could be going on with Junsu and Yoochun. All he really wanted was for them to be happy, he so hoped that he didn't just completely ruin any chance of this happening. Even though this was running through his mind, somehow he was still able to think about the one that HE had fallen for. He told Yoochun he understood earlier, about not being able to tell Junsu everything easily and he almost ended up telling him about his own personal just wanted to be there for him, he didn't want to drag him down with his own problems. Jae got up and started on his way home. The more he tried not to think about Yoochun, the more he started to think about Yunho. The worst thing for him was that he had loved him for so long that now the lust was kicking in, and strongly. Just thinking about that muscular body of his sexy roomate got his blood running. Whenever they'd perform he'd keep looking over at the hottie, seeing the sweat trickle down his face and neck, his eyes would wander down and linger on his chest. Oh how Jaejoong loved his chest. He shaked his head rather violently.

"Stop it, Babo..."

Jaejoong didn't realize he had already wandered far enough to be home and bumped into Yunho since he hadn't looked up.

"Woah! Jeez Jae, watch it. And why are you a babo? I mean other than the obvious.."

Jaejoong looked up and into Yunho's eyes, and if he didn't know any better the way he was being looked at was sexual. He didn't believe it, it must just be his mind seeing what he wants to see.

"Uhh, hellooo~?"

"Oh, sorry. I just had a kind of intense talk with Yoochun. Never mind."

Jaejoong walked past Yunho and thought he headr his whisper something like "I hope he's okay..." though he didn't stop. He again thought it was just his mind playing tricks on him. Jaejoong made his way through the rest of the house house to the bathroom. He closed the door and sat on the edge of the bath trying to reduce his speeding heart. Just being close to Yunho was enough to turn him on now, and seeing what he saw within him didn't help one bit. Jaejoong loosened his belt and slid his hand into his pants, grabbing onto his growing erection. He closed his eyes and imagined Yunho was the one who was touching him, pleasuring him. He started to move his hand back and forth and couldn't help but whisper Yunho's name over again. He moved his elbow to get a better angle but ended up knocking over one of the ornaments on the bathtub. With his other hand he sucked and nipped on his fingers, sending jolts of tingles down his fingers and through his arm. He fastened his grip on his member slightly as he quickened the pace. He was panting and moaning louder than he thought, but he was so wrapped up in his mind and thoughts of Yunho that he didn't care.

* * *

Yunho watched in confusion as Jae walked past him in a rather spaced-out way and he worried for him.

"I hope he's okay.." He whispered to himself

He let Jaejoong go but watched as he wandered in the general direction of the bathroom. Yunho followed slightly, still worried about what exactly was on Jaejoongs mind. Sure he could of had a big discussion with Yoochun but there was something else and Yunho couldn't shake the feeling that it had something to do with him. Lately Jaejoong had been treating him different, sometimes good - sometimes not. He would be extra good to Yunho but then he'd look like he had something to hide and started to treat him below average. Yunho shook his head and stopped following Jaejoong, if he wanted him to know about it wouldn't he just say something? He sat down on the couch and started to read the closest magazine to him he could. It was all about the most popular korean bands, on the cover there was of course DBSK, but also SHINee, Big Bang and even the rookie band C.N. Blue. Yunho jumped slightly as he heard a bang come from the bathroom and put the magazine back on the coffee table. He got up and made his way quietly to the bathroom door. He heard his name being said and wondered what was going on so he slowly, as quietly as he could, opened the door. When he saw what was happening inside he stepped backwards and fell onto the floor. With this, Jaejoong realized he had been spotted and with wide eyes jumped and fell back into the bath tub with a splash - not realizing there was still water in it - knocking over the soap dish and other ornament as he went.

"Holy shit.." Yunho said under his breath.

The main thing he couldn't understand was how damn _turned on_ he now was. By seeing Jaejoong biting his lower lip, cheeks flushed and whispering his name over again. Yunho's pants were starting to feel ridiculously uncomftorable and he knew what was happening.

"Oh god... Why do I have to wear such tight damn pants."

Yunho was not only frustrated at being so horny but also at how bad he wanted to just not think about it and jump on Jaejoong. He adjusted his pants and started to steady his breathing, slowly he came down from the hype.

"Y-Yunho~?"

Jaejoong slowly looked through the 1/3 open door and saw Yunho sitting on the floor. Their eyes made contact for a second and then he slipped back into the bath tub, this time hitting his head on the opposite edge really hard. He tried to get up but it seemed that his vision was going blurry and the usual movement he'd make for getting up ended up just being a bit of a twitch.  
Yunho swiftly made eye contact with Jae before his friend fell back into the bath, since he wasn't able to see that far into the bathroom all he heard was a loud bang. Yunho jumped up from his sitting position and saw Jae's eyes space out and then close. He then went over and pulled Jae out of the bath, carrying him bridal style to his room. Yunho put him down on the bed, not at all caring about the wet mess that was being left behind. He put his ear to Jae's mouth to hear his breathing, there was a slight gurgle and Yunho knew that he had breathed in some water.

"Oh god Jae, you babo."

Yunho knew what he had to do, so he used one of his hands to plug up Jaejoong's nose and the other to open his mouth. He slowly put his lips to Jae's and then blew, when he moved away Jaejoong sat up and violently coughed up water all over Yunho's top.  
Jaejoong blinked a few times, clearing the haze that had taken over his vision and looked up at Yunho. Only then did the reality of everything that just happened hit him.

"Oh my god.. Yunho.. I'm so sorry. With what happened.. I mean.. What you saw.. and now I.. Oh my god.."

Jaejoong looked down and felt tears start to well in his eyes, he was so humiliated. He rushed off of Yunho's bed but also got up too fast, he got extremely light headed and found himself in Yunho's arms once again. He stood up straight and all he could think of to do was push Yunho away and so that's what he did. Yunho hit into the wall and stared at Jaejoong, absolutely gobsmacked about what had just happened. Jaejoong rushed off and closed himself in his bedroom, locking the door in the process.  
Yunho wasn't far behind Jaejoong and he was faced with a door being slammed, narrowly missing his actual face.

"Jaejoong... Please come out. I just want to talk."

Yunho knocked on the door and Jaejoong ignored it. Jae got changed as quickly as possible and when he barged out the door, Yunho was once again knocked out of the way and this time ended up on the floor. Jae hurriedly made his way to the wash room and put all his wet things in the washing machine for later. He couldn't stand the embarrassment and no way did he want to face Yunho after that, so instead he grabbed a jacket as he rushed out the door. What he didn't realize was that Yunho was on his tail the whole time, he got about half way out the door when Yunho grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him into a tight embrace, one that Jaejoong couldn't free himself from. This was the breaking point, Jaejoong's legs felt weak and they started to shake. He felt tears come to the surface again but this time they flowed down his flushed cheeks. Yunho felt his friend start to sob and he felt like crying too, but he didn't let himself. He had to be strong, for Jaejoong.

"JaeJae.. There's nothing to be embarrased about. You can't help the way you feel." Yunho sighed and thought about how he also felt. He didn't even think about it until now but the feelings that Jae obviously had for him, he returned.

Jaejoong sniffed and pulled himself from Yunho's arms, wiping his face with the jacket he grabbed before tossing it aside.

"I'm so sorry Yunho. I shouldn't feel like this, it's just so wrong."

Yunho couldn't believe what he was hearing and moved Jae's head so that they were looking into each others eyes. Jaejoong looked like he was going to blot at any second and so Yunho didn't wait for that to happen. He leaned in and kissed Jaejoong passionately. Yunho forced his tongue into his mouth and took in the amazing sensation that radiated throughout his entire body. It felt like jolts of electricity were going through his limbs and when he broke away Jaejoong fell to the ground. He stared, wide eyed.

"J-jaejoong? Are you okay?"

Jaejoong couldn't believe what had just happened. After everything, how was it possible that Yunho held the same feelings for him? He started to sob again, and Yunho mistook it for a bad thing.

"I'm s-sorry Jae.. Uhh.." Yunho crouched down in front of him and put his hand on his shoulder. "I didn't mean to hurt you.."

"You idiot..." Jaejoong slowly looked up and smiled. "I'm happy!"

Jaejoong tackled Yunho and straddled him on the ground, cuddling into his chest. Yunho was seeing him in a whole new light now and couldn't help but laugh and the adorable bundle that was clinging to him in joy.

"So Jaejoong... Does this mean we're 'together'?"

Jaejoong stood up abruptly and put a hand to his mouth, looking down at Yunho, shocked.

* * *

**A/N: **Hehehe I am evil aren't I... Well I'm loving that I am managing to write a ff without too much at once... If you know what I mean ;)


End file.
